


Entrapment

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, M/M, Special forces AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437823
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

Alec leaves the crowd and walks up to the small poduim, and Magnus’ heart aches. Alec’s spine is ram-rod straight, his gate slow and measured, and his face carefully blank beneath the cap of his dress uniform. Even all the way from his position on the shadowed perimeter, Magnus can see the pain that clings to him like a second skin.

“Thank you all for coming here today, to honour and remember the best man I’ve ever known,” Alec starts.

Magnus closes his eyes and tries to drown out the words as his husband gives his eulogy. Instead, he scans the crowd, cataloguing who is present, and—more importantly—who isn’t. The ceremony is taking place beneath the shade of a couple of trees, but they’re still in the middle of Arlington, and even with heavy security, it’s all terribly exposed.

He surveys their surroundings, dismissing an older couple and then a mother with a young child before pausing at the figure of a young man with severe burns on his face who is sitting in the grass next to a headstone, seemingly talking to a departed friend. Magnus clocks the moment he pulls a carefully camouflaged sniper rifle from behind the headstone and takes aim—straight at Alec’s heart. 

He relays an order into his earpiece, every instinct screaming at him to  _ move _ as the little red dot appears against Alec’s uniform. The shot is soundless, but the reaction of the crowd very much is not, screams and chaos erupting as Alec’s body is thrown back from the violence of the bullet’s impact.

Magnus forces himself to keep his position for the several long seconds it takes to ascertain that the rest of his team have succeeded in their mission, and then practically vaults across the nearest row of headstones as he runs towards the podium.

Alexander’s on the ground, surrounded by people and with Isabelle at his side, pressing down hard against his shoulder. Magnus drops down next to her, his hand going to Alec’s face and everything inside him slumping in relief when Alec opens his eyes.

“Did we get him?” he asks, and Magnus chokes on a laugh.

He bends down, pressing a trembling kiss to his husband’s lips. Their separation for the past couple of weeks has been hell on both of them.

“We did. Morgenstern’s in custody. Thanks to your brilliant performance.”

“ _ Our _ brilliant performance,” Alec insists. “And I’m glad it worked. Means we can go back home.”

Magnus leans in and kisses him again.

‘Home’ has never sounded sweeter.


End file.
